A Perfectly Good Heart
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Traducción. OneShot. Hermione se sentó en el lugar de siempre en su restaurante favorito en el Callejón Diagon. Intentó bastante no recordar todo lo que había pasado el año anterior. Miró hacia afuera de la ventana, en busca de una distracción, y en cambio vio al hombre a quien había estado queriendo olvidar por meses. Y por primera vez sonrió como si todo cayera en su sitio.


**Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La historia es propiedad de **_mspolapotter_**, quien muy amablemente me dejó traducirla a español. El título de la historia original es el mismo.**

* * *

**A Perfectly Good Heart**

* * *

Era Navidad. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Se suponía que nos reuniríamos en nuestro restaurante favorito en el callejón Diagon. Se suponía que tendríamos nuestra cena de Navidad. Solo nosotros dos.

Me puse mi vestido verde favorito, el que tanto te encantaba. La única cosa que traía conmigo era tu regalo. No creías en Navidad al principio, pero eventualmente aprendiste a tolerarla porque era mi estación favorita. No lo dijiste, pero sé que empezaba a encantarte.

Me senté en nuestro lugar favorito, aquel junto a la ventana. Me encantaba sentarme al lado a la ventana para mirar la lluvia o la nieve caer.

Esperé por ti. Esperé por horas, pero tú nunca viniste.

Decidí caminar a casa, ya que podía desmembrarme a mí misma si me aparecía. Una voz en mi cabeza decía que era tiempo de dejarte ir. Me dije a mí misma que tal vez estabas ocupado con el trabajo y olvidaste llamarme. Habías estado ocupado últimamente y Navidad no era una excepción.

Cuando llegué a casa, llamaste.

"Lamento no haber llegado", dijiste tan pronto como contesté.

"Está bien", respondí. Fui muy comprensiva. Te amaba. Y tú me amabas a mí. Estabas trabajando duro por mí, y de inmediato lo acepté.

Una parte de mi mente nunca lo hizo.

"¿Nos podríamos reunir para cenar mañana mejor?", preguntaste. Y por una vez, Navidad finalmente se sintió genial.

"Está bien", respondí, sin preguntar nada. Estaba atolondrada. Emocionada. Te iba a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Mucho, mucho tiempo.

El día siguiente me puse mi vestido rojo. Uno que también te gustaba.

Me quedé en el restaurante, esperando por ti otra vez. La camarera me sonrió con lástima. Sé que me había visto aquí ayer, en la mesa. Después de una hora de espera, llegaste.

Lucías guapo en tu traje de trabajo. Te deslizaste en el asiento frente a mí y pusiste tus manos, juntas, sobre la mesa. Te dediqué una cálida sonrisa, tú respondiste con un suspiro. Fue muy inoportuno.

Tú nunca fuiste inoportuno.

Sabía que tenía que romper el hielo, así que sonreí ampliamente y te di la caja envuelta.

"Feliz Navidad", dije. En lugar de tomar la caja, tomaste mis manos y me miraste directo a los ojos.

Estaba muy asustada.

"Ya no podemos estar juntos, Hermione", dijiste.

Todo mi mundo se hizo añicos.

"¿P-por qué?", tartamudeé.

Miraste hacia abajo y suspiraste de nuevo.

"No eres tú", dijiste. "Soy yo."

De inmediato me enojé.

"¿En serio?" Dije. "¿Me estás dando ese discurso?"

"Hermione…"

"No, yo entiendo", dije, ya en lágrimas. "Feliz Navidad, _Sr. Malfoy_."

Y huí de ahí.

Esa noche lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Te amaba, Draco. Y tú me amabas. No había nada que probara lo contrario.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue preguntarme por qué lo hiciste en realidad. No necesitaba una explicación, no la quería. Pero tal vez tú merecías decirla. No puedo pensar en alguien, especialmente tú, que quisiera arruinar nuestro amor. ¿Por qué arruinarías un corazón absolutamente bueno?

Espero que aún recuerdes ese día, Sr. Malfoy. Espero que se sepas que hasta ahora, aún no sé cómo volver a ser la que era antes de conocerte, al verdadero tú. Y mientras estoy sentada aquí en nuestro asiento favorito, viéndote a ti y a tu hermosa familia por la ventana, pienso que tal vez, solo tal vez, no éramos el uno para el otro.

Solo espero que tú y tu familia tengan una muy feliz Navidad.

* * *

Me mató cuando lo leí. Tengo una debilidad por los fics tristes, y aunque amo los Dramiones, historias así también me encantan. Es un placer compartirlo con ustedes.

Saludos.


End file.
